


Confessions

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Ron confesses to Harry his feelings, Harry isn’t sure how to respond.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP intoxicated exchange fest for brumeux77

Harry leaned against the wall of the club, barely able to hold his eyes open as he waited for Ron to join him.

Impatiently he looked at his watch, realising he had been waiting ten minutes since the club closed. Pushing himself up from the wall he was prepared to reenter the club to find Ron, only to see a red haired young man walk towards him, his nose red from the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night.

“Took you long,” Harry said, glad his words were understandable.

“Sfint,” Ron said as he reached Harry.

“Wha?” Harry asked, not sure what Ron tried to say.

“I said,” Ron almost yelled, “the sink was trying to kill me.” Harry snickered as he looked at Ron’s wet shirt.

“Youv better stay away from the zinks.” Harry groaned when he realised just how bad he sounded, even though it didn’t bother him. “Lets go,” he said to his friend, who placed his arm around Harry’s shoulders. Ron was half a head taller than Harry, which gave him the advantage of leaning on Harry.

Slowly they walked further away from the club towards Harry’s apartment.

“Can you believe her?” Ron said with disgust in his voice, it was not the first time he asked that question. “Thowing me out like, like.” He seemed to be lost, but quickly jumped to the next sentence. “And for him? I swear, if I see him again, I’ll, I’ll strangle him with my bearded hands.” Before Harry had a chance to catch the mistake before Ron snickered. “Bearded,” he repeated.

“I think you had too much to drink,” Harry said as he placed his hand around Ron’s waist.

“No, you drank much,” Ron said louder than needed as he poked Harry’s chest. “Let’s go through the part,” Ron suddenly said.

“Through the what?” Harry asked. Looking around, he realised Ron was talking about the park. “It’s twice as long,” Harry complained.

“But I want,” Ron whined.

Harry knew that even if he refused, Ron would eventually get his will, he always did. Groaning, he turned towards the park with Ron leaning against him for support.

“It’s such a beaful night, don’t you think ‘arry?” Ron said.

“It is,” Harry replied, tightening his grip around Ron so he wouldn’t fall; as much as Harry believed he drank, Ron managed to drink more. They walked in silence until they were in the deepest part of the park, the chilled night air cleared Harry’s mind until his balance was back to normal, something he was glad for since Ron still struggled to walk straight.

“You know what ‘arry?” Ron asked, turning his head towards the sky.

“What?” When Ron didn’t reply, Harry looked at him and noticed that Ron was occupied staring at the sky. “What are you looking at?” Harry asked, trying to see what Ron might see.

“I miss ‘ome, there I see the stars. Don’t you miss ‘ome?”

“Depending on what home you’re talking about,” Harry replied.

“That’s right, you ‘ave a sitty ‘ome!” Ron said loudly. “I feel so bad for you ‘arry, I really do.” Ron stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Harry, giving him a deep hug. Harry giggled, Ron always became emotional when he was drunk. “I love you so much more than I loved ‘ermione, that was before she kicked me out.”

“You’re drunk, you don’t mean that,” Harry said, not really believing that Ron loved his best friend more than his ex-fiancé.

“I do, I really love you.”

Harry was about to reply when Ron did something unexpected, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry was in shock and didn’t know how to respond. He thought about pushing Ron away, or turning his head, but no matter which action he thought was the best one he was unable to move.

Ron wasn’t planning to go slow and moved his hand between Harry’s legs, playing with Harry’s cock through his trousers. Every thought of pushing him away vanished in the moment Harry moaned in response to Ron’s touch, it was like Ron simply pushed a button and Harry would gladly obey him.

Harry gasped when Ron pushed undid the button on his trousers and pushed his hand down until he found Harry’s cock, Ron took advantage of that moment and stuck his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry had no idea how good it would be to kiss Ron, not that he’d ever thought he’d try it, even when he was curious about it.

“Ron,” Harry mumbled when Ron finally pulled his tongue out of his mouth. “Ron, this is-”

“So right,” Ron interrupted him. “Merlin Harry, I’ve ‘anted to kiss you for so long,” he said, sounding less drunk.

Ron’s confession made Harry blush. “What?” He asked dumbly.

“You di’n’t know? I’ve loved for years, I love you more than ‘emione.” Harry didn’t believe him earlier, but after that kiss he didn’t know what to think.

“I didn’t know that,” he didn’t even know that Ron liked men, but that could be because he didn’t imagine his best friend being gay, or maybe he was bi since he was going to marry Hermione.

“I really want to suck you,” Ron said and sat down in front of Harry, pulling Harry’s trousers down. Harry stared at his friend, his cock growing with a speed he hadn’t experienced before with Ginny or any of his other girlfriends.

Ron wasn’t shy as he instantly swallowed Harry’s cock. Harry’s mind instantly went blank and he automatically reached for Ron’s head to hold onto something as he felt his legs tremble beneath him. Harry never imagined Ron was as talented as it was, and if Harry wasn’t struggling to keep control, he might wonder how many other men Ron had been with.

“Ah, Ron,” Harry moaned into the cold night air while fisting his hand into Ron’s hair, unable to help himself from guiding Ron’s head into moving faster. Harry felt one of Ron’s hands on his arse, caressing him, making him harder. “I can’t hold it,” Harry admitted.

Ron groaned, sending a vibration through Harry’s cock, making him come. Wanting to see Ron to make sure he wasn’t imagining everything Harry opened his eyes as soon as he could. His best friend looked absolutely delicious where he sat in front of him, licking and sucking Harry’s cock until he was pleased.

“Did you enjoy that?” Ron asked. Harry grinned dumbly and nodded. Ron returned the grin and stood up. Ron was still unsteady, but he didn’t seem to be as easily distracted by things around them as he was earlier.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Harry asked.

“You know the year where I and Hermione split? I spent that year experimenting, that was when I discovered that I was bi. Are you bi ‘arry?”

Harry had to look away because he had no answer to Ron’s question. He believed he was straight, but after enjoying Ron’s amazing blowjob, and not only because it was a blogjob, but because it was Ron, his best friend, a man, he found it hard to be sure what he was. “I guess I must be something like that.”

“You mean this is your first time with a bloke?” Ron asked, clearly uncomfortable. “I’m so sorry,” Ron said after Harry nodded as a reply. “Why do I always have to do shitty things when I’m drunk?”

“At least your vocabulary is better now,” Harry joked.

“I still took advantage of you,” Ron said, both sounding and looking distressed.

Ron could be right, and had it been anyone but Ron then Harry might have felt bad, but he found he hadn’t minded Ron’s eager approach. “Ron, I loved it, I really did. I just haven’t thought about this situation, and was simply surprised. If you had given me the choice there is a huge chance I would have accepted your offer.”

Looking less scared Ron nodded, which comforted Harry since he didn’t want his best friend to hate himself. “So you don’t find me disgusting?”

Harry laughed, never in a million years did he think he’d have this conversation with his best friend, who loved him more than Harry could ever imagine. “I don’t hate you. Let’s go, it’s really cold outside.” Ron smiled, which warmed Harry’s heart.

The blowjob cleared their minds slightly, and they were able to speak and walk without struggles. Neither one dared to touch each other, not before they were safely in Harry’s apartment, where they were unable to keep their hands off each other.

After an intense snogging session which ended with both breathless, they decided to discuss their past, and future.


End file.
